Instinct de survie
by L'ange maudit
Summary: Daryl, partit chassé, se retrouve entre les mains d'une famille étrange.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde. Je vous présente Instinct de survie. Je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, je ne sais pas comment les choses vont tourner ou si même il y aura une suite. Ça fait un moment maintenant que ce début d'histoire traîne sur mon ordinateur alors j'ai finalement décidé de le publier. Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, enfin j'espère.

* * *

Il fait nuit, tout le monde est endormis, je glisse dans mes chaussures et récupère une couverture avec de l'eau et de la nourriture. Je me glisse à travers le camp sans réveiller personnes. Ils sont ma famille, mon père, mes frères et ma sœur. Notre mère est morte quand tout à commencer, elle n'a pas supporté toutes ses personnes mortes et revenu à la vie, elle a alors décider de se mettre une balle dans la mâchoire, nous abandonnant. Mon père à changer, il n'est plus celui qui nous a élevé, qui nous à border et nous raconter des histoires. Il a perdu toute humanité. Et c'est ce qui me fait peur, mes frères l'ont suivis dans sa folie et sa paranoïa. Ma sœur, encore trop jeune et innocente ne s'en rends pas compte, elle à une confiance aveugle pour lui. Je l'avais aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne laisse plus aucune chance au être humain après ce qui mets arrivé. Il tut chaque être humain, sans savoir leurs noms, qui ils sont, s'ils sont comme nous ou non. Il ne leur laisse plus aucun choix. Je ne suis pas comme sa, je ne peux pas le laisser faire sa.

Je m'approche de l'arbre ou il a laissé l'homme que je l'ai empêché de tué. Si je ne m'étais pas mit entre eux, il serrait mort. Sa ne l'empêche pas de le laisser au soleil sans manger et sans boire, comme un vulgaire cadavre. Il lui a attaché les mains dans le dos, mit un bâillon et l'a entouré lui et l'arbre d'une chaîne. Je ne peux pas laisser ça arrivé, je m'approche doucement de lui pour ne pas lui faire peur et pour qu'il n'attire pas l'attention sur ma famille qui est endormi. Je m'agenouille à côté de lui, il me fusille du regard méfiant. J'allume la petite lampe de poche et la dépose à nos côté ainsi que les vivres que j'ai pris. Je lève lentement les mains vers son visage, pour lui enlever les cheveux de devant ses yeux, il s'éloigne, ne voulant pas que je le touche. Je soupire et prends la couverture, je l'enroule autour de lui et lui sourit gentiment.

-Je... je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Pas moi. J'ai de l'eau et... de la nourriture. Je vais enlever le bâillon, si tu cries, je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour toi. Alors reste silencieux.

Il ne bouge pas, continuant à me regarder les yeux plisser. Je soupire sachant que je n'aurais pas plus de communication de sa part pour l'instant. Je peux comprendre, moi-même je n'étais pas très expressive. Je secoue la tête au souvenir désagréable et frotte mon bracelet en cuir pensivement. Revenant à moi, je lève les mains à nouveau vers l'homme assit en face de moi, il reste encore plus méfiant. Mes mains effleurent et descends le bâillon à son cou. Il ne dit, sachant qu'il n'y aurait aucune chose positive pour lui s'il se met à hurler. Il pourrait ameuter les morts et ma famille. Je ne sais pas ce qui est franchement le pire. Je prends la bouteille d'eau et l'ouvre, je l'approche de sa bouche qui reste définitivement fermer. Je soupire m'affalant sur mon cul, le regardant triste.

J'aimerais le libéré qu'il rentre d'où il vient, il a peut-être lui aussi une famille. Mais je ne sais pas qui il est, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut nous faire une fois libre. Il pourrait partir, je penserais que j'ai fait une bonne chose. Puis quelques jours plus tard on se retrouverait tous mort et même violé part lui et son groupe. Je frotte à nouveau mon bracelet, les larmes me montant aux yeux. Je ne devrais plus penser à ce qui est arrivé, c'est passé, ses enfoirées sont tous morts, ils ne pourront plus jamais me faire de mal. Je me souviens de leurs vies s'échapper de leur yeux, alors que je plantais mon couteau dans leurs gorge.

-J'ai vécu des choses affreuses, j'ai commis des actes horribles. Malgré ça je n'abandonne pas les humains, je n'abandonne pas les êtres humains et l'espoir que j'ai pour nous. J'aurais pu laisser mon père et mes frères te tuaient, si facilement comme si tu n'étais qu'un de ses autres morts qui déambule. Je me suis imposé pour toi, alors s'il te plaît ne gâche pas tout en te laissant mourir.

Il fallait que sa sorte, je devais le dire à voix haute. Je le regarde suppliant, voulant qu'il m'écoute et change d'avis. Je sais qu'il a faim et qu'il a soif. On est tous affamé et je vais me casser le cul à lui ramener ce qui pourrait servir à ma petite sœur. Elle en sûrement plus besoin que cet ingrat à qui je sauve la vie et qui m'envoie baladé quand je lui ramène a mangé et a boire en pleine nuit, alors que je n'ai ni le droit ni l'obligation. Comment ose-t-il ? Sérieusement j'en ai marre de ses humain a la con, un mort aurait accepté mon cadavre lui au moins, je suis trop généreuse et trop conne aussi.

-Qui me dit que tu n'as pas mis du poison ou de la drogue à l'intérieur ?grogne-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Donc il parle ! Il ne sait pas dire que des insultes et menace de mort. Je roule des yeux à sa suspicion. On n'aurait pas attendu aussi longtemps, nous ne sommes pas si con et désespérait que sa. Je prends la bouteille et en prends plusieurs gorgées. Je me remets à genoux et l'approche de ses lèvres, il les entrouvre et je fais couler de l'eau petit à petit pour qu'il puisse boire sans s'étouffer. Il ferme les yeux, appréciant le liquide qui coule dans sa gorge. Je la ferme et essuie l'eau qui coule sur ses lèvres avec mon pouce et le glisse entre mes lèvres.

Je prends la barre de chocolat, enlève le papier et le tends vers ses lèvres. Il refuse, me regardant dans les yeux, part défis. Je prends une boucher franche et gémis au goût du chocolat, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Je le savoure malgré moi, le laissant fondre sur ma langue et l'avalant lentement. Merde, c'est tellement bon. J'ouvre les yeux, le regardant fixer mes lèvres, se léchant les siennes. J'emmène la barre de chocolat entre ses lèvres, il croque dedans et ferme les yeux. Savourant comme je l'ai fait, le morceau qu'il vient de prendre. Je continue jusqu'à ce qu'il l'a fini.

Le dernier morceau glisse entre ses lèvres, mes doigts s'y attardant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je deviens tout à coup fasciner part ses lèvres, sa langue nettoyant mes doigts du chocolat. Merde reprends-toi putain à quoi tu joues ? Tu deviens folle Violette. Je secoue la tête et me lève, ramassant la lampe et m'en vais. Je m'arrête, net. Je n'ai pas remis le bâillon. Je fais demie tour et m'approche lentement sans le regarder, le visage rouge. Heureuse qu'il fasse sombre et qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon visage dans ses circonstances.

Je me remets à genoux devant lui, je déglutis et le regarde dans les yeux, je peux voir ses pupilles dilatées et sa mâchoire serrée, il me déteste, totalement. S'il ne serrait pas attaché, il me tuerait sûrement à mains nues a ce moment même. Je me suis peut-être trompé à son sujet. Cet homme est peut-être dangereux. Mais pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Après ce que ce monde est devenu ? Il le faut. Les gens comme moi ne survive pas longtemps. Mes mains frôlent à nouveau ses joues mal rasées.

-Détache moi, chuchote-t-il.

-Je ne peu pas. Je suis tellement désolé.

-Détache moi, dit-il plus fort.

Je le regarde désoler et lui remets le bâillon entre les dents. Je comprends le salope qu'il me lâche mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je regarde ma couverture quelques secondes mais décide de le lui laisser. Je me lève, éteins la lampe et me précipite dans ma tante, m'allongeant sur mon lit de fortune. Je serre ma veste autour de moi pour ne pas avoir froid. Ma naïveté va me perdre et me faire tuer. Ça a failli arriver une fois. La prochaine fois sa ne me pardonnera pas. Je frotte mon bracelet, les yeux fermés, les souvenirs me frappant comme les lames tranchant ma peau.

-Violette !hurle mon père.

Je me redresse dans un sursaut, en plein cauchemars, me demandant s'il m'a vraiment appeler ou si tout cela ne faisait partie que de mon inconscient. Je frotte mon front et sort de ma tante pour vérifier. Quand une poigne attrape mes cheveux violemment me faisant crier et monté immédiatement les larmes aux yeux. Mon père me traîne jusqu'à l'arbre où est toujours attaché l'homme. La couverture en moins et le regard fou de rage. Fixant mon père et m'ignorant totalement. L'homme qui m'a élevé me jette au sol, mon bras touche en premier le sol au coude sachant que je vais avoir un bleu plus tard. Je me redresse, m'asseyant. Les jumeaux, arrivent leur arme à la main prêt à agir. Voyant que se n'est que moi, ils me regardent, me jugeant sans savoir ce que j'ai bien pu faire de si terrible.

-Tu lui a donné nos provisions ?

-C'était quelques gorgées d'eau et une barre de chocolat...

-Plus une couverture ! Tu l'as sucé aussi ?

-Comment os...

Sa main entre en contact avec mon visage avant même que je puisse finir mon mot. Je sens ma lèvre se fendre quand l'alliance de sa main gauche me frappe. Le sang coule sur mon menton, je le regarde les larmes aux yeux et recule, rampant au sol comme une simple gamine effrayait part la présence de son père. Je devrais me relevée, le confronté, mais sa ne servira à rien, à part plus de mon sang à l'extérieur de mon corps. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'en prend à moi physiquement depuis que maman est morte.

-Attachez là à ses côtés.

Mes frères ne réfléchissent pas. Robbert se dirige vers moi et m'attrape, je ne me débats pas, pliant sous ses mains. Greg maintient l'homme contre l'arbre pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Mon père braque son arme sur la tête de l'homme capturé. Je m'attends à tout moment que son cerveau finisse sur le tronc mais ce moment n'arrive à aucun moment. Non, peut-être pour plus tard, mon père ne peut pas avoir récupéré son humanité juste en quelques secondes. La chaîne compresse ma poitrine, s'enfonçant dans ma chair m'empêchant de respiré. Ils laissent mes mains libres ainsi que ma bouche. Parce qu'ils savent que je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose et que je n'ai nulle part ou aller.

Ils s'en vont nous laissant ici. Je crache le sang au sol et renifle, fermant les yeux, appuyant ma tête contre l'arbre. Merde, les conséquences on était douloureuse. Je ricane étendant mes jambes devant moi, sans pouvoir faire quelques choses de plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas fait comme ma mère. Quand l'on voit ses proches devenir des monstres, l'on ne devrait pas continuer à vivre auprès d'eux. Je n'aurais pas du continué à me battre. Qu'est ce que je raconte, qui va s'occuper de ma petite sœur, qui va s'occuper de cette gamine de six ans ? Personne. Je pourrais m'enfuir, chercher un autre groupe, prendre ma sœur avec moi et chercher un endroit sur pour nous.

La seule solution, demander de l'aide à l'homme installé à mes côtés, quand je me tourne pour le regarder, je remarque qu'avant mon arrivée, mon père s'est occupé de lui. Sa joue est entrain de noircir ainsi que son œil et il n'a plus de bâillon. Il est toujours en vie c'est déjà sa. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas encore fait. Ça me perturbe, il doit avoir un plan derrière la tête. Ce qui n'est pas bon. Ma lèvre continue de saigner abondamment, heureusement que je ne crains pas le sang.

-Bon, j'avoue ne pas avoir était très maligne, dis-je.-Il ne réponds pas.- J'aurais du te relâcher.

-C'est trop tard maintenant.

-Non sa ne l'est pas.

-Vraiment Houdini et tu vas faire comment ?

-D'abord tu dois me promettre quelque chose.

-Je ne te dois rien.

-La liberté contre ma survie.

-Pour que tu me trahisses dès que ce connard à une couille de travers.

-Non, je le tuerais s'il tente quoi que se soit.

-Tuer ce gars toi ? Pourquoi ?

-Ma petite sœur.

-Et les deux gamins.

-Ils sont perdus. Ils sont trop en confiance.

-Tu propose quoi ?

Je me rapproche un peu de lui, glissant derrière les chaînes les sentant appuyer contre mes cotes. Je remonte mes jambes vers moi et avec ma main droite je prends mon couteau, glisser dans ma ranger. Je lui montre le que je peux libérer ses mains. Je m'écarte un peu et le regarde m'analyser. Je fais un plan rapide dans ma tête avant de lui proposer.

-On va attendre cette nuit, je libère tes mains, je me glisse en dehors de ses chaînes. Je vais chercher des vivres et ma petite sœur, je reviens pour te libérer et on s'enfuit.

-Pour aller ou ?

-Tu... tu n'as pas de groupe ? Quelque part où aller ?

-Pas sans mes armes.

-Je les ramènes.

-Donc tu vas t'échappai, porter des armes, des vivres et mes armes. Tu n'y arriveras jamais gamine.

-Je ne peux pas te relâcher avant.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu risquerais de nous abandonné ici.

-J'ai plusieurs dettes envers toi.

-C'est une promesse ?

Il grogne. Je hoche la tête et devient nerveuse et impatiente d'être à ce soir. J'espère que tout va se passer comme prévu.


	2. Chapter 2

« Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il y aura une suite » Eh bien voilà un deuxième chapitre le lendemain. J'ai était prise d'une soudaine inspiration dans la soirée. Je dois avouer que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai terminé un chapitre à cinq heures du matin. Mais il fallait que ça sorte, voilà qui es fait. Attention à ce qui sont sensible part rapport au langage, à la mention du viole et tout ça... J'espère que ça va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

La matinée a était longue, très longue. Daryl n'est pas un bavard, malgré le fait que je n'arrête pas de lui parler essayant d'en savoir plus sur lui, sur où l'on va finir avec ma sœur, il ne répond pas à mes questions. Vers midi je pense, Greg s'approche de nous, un seau et un foulard à la main, il fusille Daryl du regard et se mets à mon niveau posant un genou à terre. D'une main il prend ma mâchoire et inspecte mon visage, il n'est pas très doux mais il l'est plus que papa.

-T'as encore merdé Vi, il soupire en lâchant mon visage.

Je baisse les yeux hochant la tête sachant à quoi il fait référence. Il plonge le foulard dans le seau d'eau et nettoie mon visage. Je me rappelle ce que j'ai dit à Daryl, je lui ai dit que j'étais prête à tuer mon père, es-ce-que que j'en serrais vraiment capable ? J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère, il guide mes frères sans lui, ils sont mort. Mais si je ne suis plus là il va continuer à tuer tellement de monde.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de défendre tout le monde, je pensais que ce qui s'est passer la dernière fois t'aurais vacciné de tout ça. Mais tu es comme maman tu es têtue.

-Non, ne me compare pas à elle. Je suis toujours là moi.

-Pour combien de temps ? Qui te dis que lui ne veux pas te violer ? T'enfermais dans une cave, enchaîner.

-La ferme !

Il secoue la tête comme s'il était déçu. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, je ne veux pas me rappeler ce qui s'est passer. Je ne veux pas m'en souvenir. Je me rends compte que je serre les poings quand je sens mes ongles pénétré dans mes paumes. Greg lève mon visage pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Il y voit la rage qui habite en moi, il revoit la tueuse. Celle qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis ce fameux jour. Ce jour maudit.

-C'est cette personne que papa veut voir, pas la gamine que tu étais, celle qui à toujours confiance en l'humanité. Il va finir part te tuer Vi, je ne veux pas assisté à ça et tu ne veux pas que Lily assiste à ça.

Je me calme pensant à elle. C'est pour elle que je dois m'enfuir ce soir. Même si Daryl décide de ne pas respecter la part de notre marché. Greg soupire encore une fois et fini part se lever. En passant a cotés de Daryl, il lui frappe dans le pied, part pure méchanceté. Ce dernier grogne et le fusille du regard, ayant des envies de meurtre. Puis je sens son regard se porter sur moi. Tout ce que mon frère vient de me dire doit le travailler maintenant. Ce qui me fallait parfait. Je ne le regarde pas ou ne lui parle plus. J'aimerais que le temps avance plus vite.

Mais c'est long, très long, j'ai soif, très soif, le soleil frappe sur nous maintenant. L'on va probablement faire une insolation, il manquait plus que ça. J'ai les yeux fermer, je respire lentement, je sens des gouttes de sueurs glisser sur ma peau. L'une des pires punitions de mon père, j'avais eu le droit à la fessée de base étant enfant. Sauf que depuis que ma mère nous à quitter, c'est passer aux coups qui laissent des marques ou jusqu'au sang. Tant qu'il ne voit ni l'un, ni l'autre il n'est pas satisfait. On est loin du mari et père aimant.

Je sursaute en sentant un doigt froid sur ma joue brûlante à cause du soleil. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir cette petite brune me regarder inquiète. Je lui souris, me reprenant ne voulant pas l'inquiéter. Elle penche la tête un peu sur le côté, ses longs cheveux tombant devant son visage.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la jellyfish ? Papa sait que tu es là ?

Elle secoue rapidement la tête, regardant autour d'elle dans la peur. Je soupire et jette un coup d'œil rapide à Daryl. Il regarde Lily les sourcils fronçaient, l'air de réfléchir. Quand mon regard se porte à nouveau sur elle, je remarque qu'elle s'est mise à le regarder elle aussi, mais elle n'a pas l'air rassurer.

-Tu devrais aller avec Greg ou Robert jellyfish.

Elle me regarde tristement et enlève son petit sac à dos. Elle l'ouvre et fouille dedans, la langue entre ses lèvres concentré. Je souris tendrement la regardant faire, je déteste le fait qu'elle doit vivre dans ce monde. Elle sort une bouteille d'eau triomphante. Je souris voyant que rien n'est perdu pour elle. Elle me la tend et le la prends avec plaisir. Je la dévisse et bois plusieurs gorgées appréciant l'eau enlevant cette sensation pâteuse et sec, mon bras me fait mal de forcer avec la chaîne mais c'est tellement bon. Je remercie Lily puis regarde Daryl.

-Tu peu en donner un peu à Daryl ma puce ?

-Il es gentil ? Papa dit plein de mots interdit à cause de lui.

-Il est gentil Jellyfish, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit. Papa ne va pas très bien depuis que maman est parti au ange. Ce n'est pas de la faute à Daryl.

Elle prend la bouteille d'eau dans ses petites mains et le regarde l'air concentré se demandant si c'est une bonne chose où non. Elle me regarde à nouveau, je lui souris doucement, respectant sa décision même si elle ne veut pas lui en donner. Puis elle le regarde à nouveau et s'avance vers lui d'un pas confiant et décider. Daryl la regarde un sourcil levé et ne bouge plus la regardant faire, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

Elle se trouve à quelques centimètres de lui, j'observe son comportement, il a plus l'air mal à l'aise que dangereux. Elle lève la bouteille maladroite à ses lèvres qu'il entrouvre. Elle lui verse dans la bouche rapidement, le faisant presque se noyer. Je ris doucement et regarde Lily sourire alors que Daryl cherche juste à boire en me fusillant du regard parce que je me fous de sa gueule. La moitié de l'eau finie sur son torse mais il a pu boire une bonne parti. Elle recule plutôt fière d'elle, ferme sa bouteille et le remets dans son sac qu'elle remet sur son dos. Elle ne le quitte jamais.

-Merci jellyfish.

-Lily !

Elle sursaute en entendant la voix de notre père. Je perds mon sourire alors qu'elle prend la fuite, elle va se cacher dans l'une des tentes. Mon père arrive à notre niveau et la cherche du regard. Il s'attarde sur moi et me regarde dégoûter, puis il regarde Daryl. Je regrette tout à coup qu'il ne me regarde plus. Il s'approche lentement de lui et se baisse pour le regarder.

-Elle t'a sucé hier ? T'as aimé ça sale porc ?

Je baisse les yeux, blessé et en colère. Comment ose-t-il après ce qui met arriver ? J'ai envie de le tuer, j'ai une envie pure de lui planter mon couteau dans la tempe et de voir la vie quitter ses yeux. Comme je l'ai fait avec tous les hommes qui m'ont fait du mal. Daryl le fusille du regard ne décrochant pas un mot.

-Ta mère serrait tellement fière de ce que tu es devenue. Une salle chienne. Je suis sûr que tu as inventé toutes cette histoire d'enlèvement, tu voulais juste baiser et les tuer après. Tu es comme ta mère, t'es qu'une lâche.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, les mots me blesse encore plus que les coups qu'il a pu me mettre. Mes mains se mettent à trembler, sans m'en rendre compte je presse mon corps contre la chaîne comme pour essayer de me faire mal. Je veux avoir mal, je veux mourir pour que tout ça s'arrête. Je veux que la douleur physique efface la douleur mentale. Mais je veux tout autant lui arracher la langue pour qu'il arrête de parler. Toutes ses pensées sombre m'envahisse et me dévore.

-Ta gueule ! Ferme ta gueule ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai subis !

-Enfin elle est là.

Il sourit se m'étant à hauteur de mon visage, il a l'air satisfait et je n'ai qu'une envie, lui arracher le visage. Je serrais prête à le faire à main nue. Il tapote ma joue et embrasse le haut de ma tête alors que j'essaie de l'attraper avec mes mains, je veux lui faire mal mais il est trop loin. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Je veux qu'il disparaisse, qu'il meurt !

-C'est bien ma fille que j'ai là. Celle qui est prête à tuer. Celle qui est prête à ôter la vie.

Son sourire à la con s'agrandit, je me mets à me débattre comme un animal et à me débattre, il recule levant les mains ricanant doucement. Sauf qu'il ne voit pas mon pied lui atterrir dans la figure, le craquement de son nez me fait frissonner d'un plaisir morbide. Le sang se mets à couler à flot sur son visage. Je me mets sourire satisfaite. Il se jette sur moi, sa main enrouler autour de mon cou le serrant fort, bloquant tout air. Je ne quitte pas ses yeux qui sont fou de rage à mon affront.

Je suffoque rapidement, je continue à me débattre, sauf que je perds de plus en plus de force, je sens sa poigne serrée plus fort, décidé à me tuer. Dans un élan désespérait je tourne la tête vers Daryl, qui se débat, essayant de faire quelque chose, mais attacher de cette façon il ne peut rien faire à part me regarder mourir. Ma vision se trouble, mes doigts creuse l'écorce de l'arbre à la recherche d'air. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et je me sens doucement glisser vers l'inconscient.

-Regarde moi princesse pendant que je te tus aussi facilement que ce que je t'ai do...

Un coup de feu l'interrompt, son sang es étalé sur mon visage, il s'effondre sur moi, il ne lui reste plus que la moitié du visage, des spasmes parcourt son corps sans vie. Je retrouve l'air, ma gorge me brûle et me fait mal comme jamais. Je sais que j'étais à deux doigts de mourir mais quelqu'un m'a sauvé.

Je baisse les yeux pour voir l'arme toujours braquer dans ma direction, là où se trouver mon père. L'arme tremble et a l'air lourde dans de si petites mains pâle et fragile. Lily se tient là, pleurant silencieusement. Elle à l'air si fragile et petite. Elle est pétrifiée part la peur, part ce qu'elle vient de faire. Elle ne respire plus, ayant retenu sa respiration depuis qu'elle a pressé la détente.

Ce n'était pas à elle de faire ça, ce n'était pas à elle de le tuer, elle est trop jeune. Elle n'a que six ans, elle n'a même pas à tenir une arme. Encore moins à tuer. J'essaie de me reprendre, mais je me rappelle tout à coup d'un autre danger. Mes frères, s'ils ne sont pas encore là après le coup de feu c'est qu'ils sont aller chasser. Ça veut dire qu'ils ne vont pas tarder. L'on doit partir maintenant et vite avant qu'ils ne nous tuent.

Lily lâche l'arme qui tombe dans l'herbe dans un bruit sourd. Elle se laisse tomber part terre sous le choc. Je dois me dépêcher la mettre en sécurité. À l'aide de mes jambes je dégage le corps inanimé de mon père jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe part terre à côtés de moi, laissant son sang partout sur mes vêtements, sur ma peau, comme pour me rappeler que c'est de ma faute si tout ça es arrivé.

Je remonte mes jambes contre moi pour attraper la lame dans ma ranger les mains tremblantes. Je me glisse le long de la chaîne, me rapprochant de Daryl. Il me regarde sous le choc mais me tends ses mains, je découpe rapidement le lien autour de ses poignée. Il est libéré de ce lien, je n'ai plus qu'à me glisser entre les chaînes, comme le plan prévu pour ce soir. Je rentre mon ventre au maximum et avec mes mains essaie de me glisser vers le bas. Maintenant que Daryl à les mains libres, il m'aide en poussant la chaîne. C'est douloureux mais mon corps es comme engourdis.

Après de longue minute je réussis à faire passer ma tête. Enfin libéré, je fouille la veste de mon père pour y trouver les clés, prends le cadenas et essaie plusieurs clés.

-Une fois libéré, fouille la tante du fond récupère le maximum d'affaires, je récupère Lily et le camping car, je t'attendrais ici pour partir. D'accord ?

Ma voix tremble autant que mes mains, Daryl lâche un grognement d'accord. Je trouve enfin la clé et la chaîne s'effondre sur le sol. Il ne perd pas une seconde et se précipite vers la tante du fond, ne marchant pas droit ses jambes engourdis d'avoir était attacher à cet arbre trop longtemps.

Je secoue la tête me reprenant et me précipite au côté de ma petite sœur. Je la soulève du sol, la serrant dans mes bras, probablement trop fort, elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou plongeant sa tête contre moi pour se cacher. J'essaie de la rassurer, lui chuchotant que ça va aller, que je suis là. Je ramasse l'arme que je glisse dans mon jean et corps vers le camping car. J'entre et dépose Lily sur le lit à l'arrière, elle s'agrippe à moi ne voulant pas me lâcher, à contre cœur je l'arrache à moi et me précipite derrière le volant. Je me mets à prier alors que je ne suis absolument pas croyante pour qu'il démarre.

Après plusieurs tours de clés il démarre enfin, je pousse un cri de joie et conduit jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, il est là il m'attend avec plusieurs sacs d'armes et de vivre. Je lui ouvre la porte où il s'y engouffre, il claque la porte et je démarre pour prendre la direction de la route. Je sursaute en entendant Lily hurler, je me tourne pour voir qu'elle s'est levée et qu'elle est juste à mes côtés, elle pointe du doigt devant elle.

Je me tourne pour regarder la route et pour y voir mes frères sur le bord de la route nous braquer avec leurs armes. Je cris à Lily de s'allonger sur le sol alors que j'enfonce la pédale à fond. Des coups de feus retentissent et les balles trouant la carrosserie du camping car fait hurler Lily de peur. L'on s'en éloigne rapidement, quelques minutes plus tard, quand l'adrénaline redescends, je vérifie dans le rétroviseur que mes frères ne sont plus là puis ralentis. Le silence est lourd, étouffant.

M'arrêtant totalement je descends ne me sentant pas bien et me mets à vomir. Je vois une bouteille d'eau entré dans mon champ de vision. Je lève les yeux pour voir Daryl, son visage amical, presque comme s'il voulait me dire qu'il est là et qu'il ne me lâche pas. J'accepte la bouteille d'eau et bois de longues gorgées.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?je demande doucement.

-On fait comme c'était prévue. Je te ramène dans mon camp, avec mon groupe. On va en avoir pour quelques jours avant d'y arriver.

-Même après ce qui vient de se passer.

-Ne me fait pas changer d'avis. Monte, occupe-toi de la petite. Moi je conduis.

Je ne dis rien de plus, sachant que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je prends une profonde inspiration, essayant de me contrôler, de ne pas pleurer. Je dois le faire, pour elle. Elle n'a jamais eu autant besoin de moi que maintenant. Je monte dans le véhicule et passe à l'arrière alors que Daryl se mets derrière le volant.

On va en avoir pour quelques jours avant d'y arriver, mais on vas y arriver.


End file.
